This disclosure relates to rotors that have blades that are mounted in slots in a rotor disk.
Rotors, such as turbine rotors in gas turbine engines, typically include a disk that has axially-extending slots around its periphery for mounting turbine blades. The slots have a “toothed” profile and each of the blades has a root with a corresponding profile to interlock with the toothed profile of the slots. Typically, the root is joined to an airfoil of the blade through a relatively narrow neck and fillet. A challenge in securing the blades is that during operation, stresses on the blade can be concentrated at the relatively narrow neck and fillet. One technique for mitigating stress is to secure pads near the neck and fillet.